Unexpected Love
by koolkat2288
Summary: what happens when jesse kidnappes jane to get back at sarah.but what happens when they fall in love I DONT OWN MBAV couples sarah/ethan jane/jesse chapter 5 posted!
1. Chapter 1

OMG, Jane thought

I can't believe mom and dad left me here while Ethan goes to New York City for New Years eve.

But at least im here with Sarah and Benny.

But still, I still have to stay here I hate being 10.

Me and Sarah had ate dinner and now i have to listen to Benny get beat up by Sarah.

Jane, help me!

Nope

Nope?!

yeah, since you didn't give me coffee, you get beat up

I hate you!

Shut up you b*tch

OMG jane!

Oops

GO TO BED!

but

NOW Jane!

**2 hours later**


	2. Chapter 2

So jane what do you want to do?

I want to go to New York.

But you can't... and

Oh save it Sarah, i doesn't matter.

Jane, wait!

I hate being 10. It's so unfair that I have to stay here, while Ethan gets to go to New York.

Jane?

Who is it?

It's me, Sarah

Come in.

Listen, im sorry I snapped at you I was just really mad and...

It's ok, that's how i felt when Ethan left me here I REALLY wanted to be with him.

WAIT, YOU LIKE ETHAN?

yeah

OMG!

Dont tell Benny

don't tell Benny what?

Oh hey Benny

whats up

don't tell me what!

Ok ok I like Ethan

uh... ok im weirded out but ok

hey can you take me to school

ok

**2 hours later**

Jesse stand by the tree near jane's window.

I'll get you Sarah.

**here comes the drama**


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Love

Kidnap

~Jane's P.O.V.~

Benny and I got in the car. He was nice enough to let me sit in the front with him. The car started moving to school.

"Jane?" He suddenly asked.

"Hm?" I said, barely caring.

"How do you feel about Sarah liking Ethan?" That grabbed my attention.

"Well, it's not terrible. Ethan likes her, so the news will make him happy."

"Are we gonna tell him?" He asked.

"...we could just hint at it." I would feel bad if we told my friends secret. Benny nodded and kept driving. A car was driving up behind us quickly. Benny looked at it in panic. The collision jerked us. I heard Benny screaming my name. I couldn't see anything. I thought glass was in my eyes, but then I opened them. Blood was rushing down my forehead, and I thought I hit my head on the dash.

"JANE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!?" Benny shouted.

"I'm okay. I'm fine." I said. He sighed in relief, but then he looked behind me. His eyes widened.

"Look out!" I whipped around and saw Jesse. The same Jesse that Benny and Ethan killed twice. His arms went around me and hit Benny. When I looked, he was knocked out. Jesse unbuckled me and carried me out to his car. I screamed for Benny, for help, for Jesse to let go of me. He put me in the back seat in went to the driver's side.

"BENNY!" I still shouted. The car started moving away from the crash. I glared at Jesse though my terrified eyes.

"Will he be okay?!" I shouted at him. He nodded. I sat back and cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Special thanks to TrampledRose for helping me make this spectacular story!**

**Jane's POV**

I looked out the window and saw a huge mansion.

He looked at me with a smirk.

I gave him the finger.

He whispered if you do that again I will eat it.

When I went inside, I turned around and looked for an escape.

Then I looked at him.

He ask me if I wanted to play a game.

I said fine.

Want to play Twister?

NO!

Fine, want to play tag

No

what do you want to do?

I'm Hungry.

Do you have popcorn.

Yeah.

Can we watch a movie?

Yeah

what do you have?

Uh, blade...

Fine lets watch that.

We watch the movie, but he tried to put his arm around so ran to the bathroom.

You ok?

yeah

we went down stairs, so can we eat something?

what do you want?

pizza?

Alright

YES!

**2 hours later**

I'm tired

where can I sleep?

in my bed

What!?

or on the floor

fine.

I was half asleep

I felt Jesse reach over and kiss my lips.

OMG, Jesse did you kiss me!?

Y-yes

Why?

Cuz I like you

What!

yeah I started to like you, the first day i saw you.

Well I kinda like you too.

Really?

yes.

then we drifted off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Unexpected Love

Alert

~Benny's P.O.V.~

I woke up with a stranger bending over me, around his 30's.

"Hey, hey kid! You okay? Do you need me to call the police?" He asked me urgently.

"Jane... Jane..." I repeated.

"No, no you're alone, son. Do you have a phone?" I sat up and flexed everything slowly and carefully. Nothing hurt bad enough to go to the doctor.

"Thank you for caring, but I need to go." I unbuckled myself and got out of the totaled car. Gramma's gonna kill me. But I couldn't think about that. I ran to Ethan's house, the man calling "Kid!" behind me. It was far, but I didn't stop and took short-cuts until I was panting on the front porch. I rung the doorbell and waited, glad that Sarah was taking too long. She finally opened the door at the time I caught my breath.

"Benny, what happened? Jane's teacher just called and told me Jane wasn't in school! Tell me everything!" She pulled him inside. I did as she asked, and told her about Jesse, the stranger, and all up till now.

"...BENNY!" Sarah screamed.

~Jane's P.O.V.~

I woke up and stared at Jesse, who had me in a cage of his arms. He looked so peaceful, so perfect...

"Good morning." He mumbled. I jumped. "Did I scare you? I'm sorry."

"It's fine." I blushed. He smiled and kissed both of my cheeks.

"You're so cute when you blush."

Aww, your so sweet!

So... Jane want to go to the park today and have a picnic?

Yay, I love to!

ok, lets get ready!

Sarah POV

Omg omg , Ethan's gonna kill us!

Uh, Sarah,Benny whats going on?

ETHAN!


End file.
